parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney - Tails 1 - Soundtrack - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is what the soundtrack is in Tails 1, inspired by BrittAlCroftFan, made by UbiSoftFan94. Soundtrack *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 1 - UbiSoft Logo *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 2 - Movie Presents *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 3 - Movie Title Screen *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 4 - Movie Intro *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 5 - World Map *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 6 - First Steps *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 7 - Deep Forest *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 8 - Lost in the Woods *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 9 - The Magician's Challenge *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 10 - Betilla the Fairy *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 11 - Bzzit Attacks *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 12 - Flight of the Mosquito *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 13 - Hold on tight! *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 14 - Rainfall *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 15 - Suspense ~ The Flood *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 16 - Moskito's Rage *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 17 - Bongo Bridge *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 18 - The Band Awakens *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 19 - Harmony *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 20 - Storm in Band Land *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 21 - The Red Drummers *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 22 - Mysterious Gongs *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 23 - Meditating Monks *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 24 - Fear of Heights *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 25 - Blazing Brass *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 26 - The Saxophone's Song *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 27 - Peaceful Peaks *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 28 - Night on Blue Mountain *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 29 - Rocking up the Mountains *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 30 - Watch your step! *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 31 - Suspense ~ Cutting the Ropes *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 32 - Flooded Mountains *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 33 - Ruler of the Mountains *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 34 - Once More *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 35 - End of the Line *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 36 - Yeah! *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 37 - Oh no! *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 38 - Extra ~ Drums of the Enemy *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 39 - Extra ~ Learning with Rayman *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 40 - Rayman's Theme *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 41 - Level Loading *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 42 - Yeah! *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 43 - PS1 - Betilla's Voice *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 44 - Victory *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 45 - PS1 - Jungle Beat 1 *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 46 - Jungle Beat 2 *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 47 - Bongo Hills *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 48 - Mountain Beat 1 *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 49 - Mountain Beat 2 *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 50 - Mr Stone's Chase *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 51 - The Musician's Song *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 52 - Picture City Beat *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 53 - Cave Bongos 1 *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 54 - Cave Bongos 2 *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 55 - Bad Rayman's Chase 1 *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 56 - Bad Rayman's Chase 2 *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 57 - The Inky Sea *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 58 - Picture Perfect *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 59 - Painted Pentathlon *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 60 - Space Mama's Play *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 61 - Quiet! *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 62 - Washing Machine from Space *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 63 - Entering the Cavern *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 64 - Deep in the Caves *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 65 - Alone in the Dark *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 66 - Lurking in the Darkness *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 67 - Party at Joe's *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 68 - Never Wake a Sleeping Scorpion *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 69 - Candy Party *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 70 - Creepy Clowns *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 71 - The Cake is a Lie *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 72 - Cloak of Darkness *Tails 1 - Soundtrack Part 73 - Movie Ending Category:UbiSoftFan94